merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Diamond of the Day/@comment-108.250.9.167-20121224014529
*************WHO WILL BE LEFT STANDING '''by JenniD **************** ' 'Gwen - 100% Chance of Survival' - based upon the image of her serving as Camelot's Queen in the promo, based on Arthurian legends (most of which claim she dies peaceably and long after Arthur), the fact that there has never been a prophecy made about her fate that might indicate otherwise, the fact that she is a truly good character who has lost much already, based upon her ability to potentially carry Arthur's son and therefore carry on the Pendragon line and allow possible spin off shows, and the fact that Camelot will need someone wise to rule it in the event Arthur dies. 'Merlin - 98% Chance of Survival' - based upon the promotional images showing Merlin looking powerful and alive, the fact that the show is named Merlin and killing off the namesake is not commonly done, the fact that Merlin is the most powerful warlock that ever lived making him hard to kill, based on the many legends that say Merlin never died and is still alive waiting until he is needed, based upon the many prophecies regarding his destiny through out the series, and the fact that in Part 1 of the finale Balinor told him his journey has just begun. However Merlin has proven himself to be incredibly loyal and willing to risk his life for those he cares about. Therefore we can not say with 100% certainty that he will survive. 'Morgana -''' 70'%' Chance of Survival - based upon the promotional images of her looking ruined and worn, but not dead or in peril, the fact that Morgan Le Fay's death was not recorded in Arthurian legends, the fact that she is magical which gives her an advantage and makes it easy for the writers to come up with a way to reanimate her for spin off shows, and the truth that if Merlin is to survive it is because he has more battles to fight; there must be an antagonist, Merlin must protect the kingdom from someone or something. However Morgana will be facing off against the world's most powerful warlock in the finale, making her survival uncertain. Gaius - 65% Chance of Survival - based on the fact that "Merlin" is a classic Hero's Journey and in most the mentor does not survive (Dumbledore, Obi-wan), the fact that he is an old man with few ties to the world beyond mentoring Merlin (who is no longer in need of a mentor), and the fact that Gaius has shown he is willing to die for Merlin. Truthfully he should have died many episodes ago, the fact that the writers seem willing to break with tradition where Gaius is concerned gives him better odds than he might otherwise have had. Sir Leon - 50% Chance of Survival ''- Based on the idea that his number may be up after surviving 4 seasons full of encounters with bandits and magical beasts, the fact that he has said he would lay down his life for Arthur, and the fact that knights die in wars and are easy to kill off when trying to create an emotional finale. However, as one of the oldest and most trusted advisors in Camelot, he may be spared. If Arthur dies Queen Gwen may need him by her side. ''Sir Gwain - 50% Chance of Survival - Based on the fact that soldiers die in war, Gwain has little to live for, and the fact that he recently forgot his duty as a knight and made a critical mistake trusting Eira. On the other hand, Gwain is a survivor and a beloved character. Sir Percival - 40% Chance of Survival - the fact that he has few close bonds and his character is less developed than the other knights may make his chance of survival slimmer. However there is more to the legend of Percival (quest for the Holy Grail), dying in the battle of Camlann is not part of his story. Arthur - 25% Chance of Survival - based upon the lack of promotional images of Arthur, the fact that the cast described the finale as emotional, the fact that the writers had Arthur essentially begin to say goodbye/tie up loose ends by spending one last night with Gwen and telling Merlin how he felt in part 1, the fact that Arthurian legend states that he will be fatally wounded at Camlann by Mordred, based on the numerous prophecies of his impending death throughout the series, the fact that his enemy was trained as a knight, has magic, and carries a sword that might rival Excalibur, and the fact that he can still accomplish all he was destined to accomplish while still dying. This battle could unite the kingdoms and bring forth an era of peace and prosperity. Anything he does not accomplish could potentially be achieved by a son also bearing the name Arthur Pendragon, therefore staying true to the prophecies. A son would certainly give new meaning to the phrase "Once and Future King." The only thing that may be able to prevent his almost certain death is his magical friend Merlin. Aithusa - 10% Chance of Survival ''- based on the fact that in legend the Red Dragon (Presumably Kilgharrah) defeats the White Dragon (Aithusa). However if both Aithusa and Kilgharrah die there will be no more dragons. It is possible that Merlin (a Dragon lord) could earn Aithusa allegiance or that Morgana could save her. ''Mordred - 1% chance of Survival - ''based upon the lack of promotional images of Mordred, the fact that he is a tragic character with no family, friends, or reason to survive, the fact that he dies at Arthur's hand in Arthurian legends, and the fact that Kilgharrah told Merlin if the boy lives he can not fulfill his destiny. The show is about Merlin fulfilling his destiny, hence the boy must die. Switching sides at the last minute (something Mordred has done before) might be his only chance for survival. ''Kilgharrah - 0% Chance of Survival - The dragon has already confessed to be dying.